The Perfect Santa Well sorta
by HyperNinja21
Summary: A Christmas story with a little Clint/Natasha mixed in there, I am not good at these things so here is my best. if you don't like it I really don't care. But hope you do!


**A/N_ So this is a Clint/Natasha story thing but its not all mush or anything but here is a Christmas story so I hope you enjoy! **

**and MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**The Perfect Santa... Well sorta. **

**Oh no it's that time of year, yep you guessed it Christmas time! The season of joy and happiness. And the youngest avenger was no different. **

**Spiderman hummed a Christmas tune as he entered the spectacularly...uninteresting, dull gray base of shied. But he did not let this get him down, he said merry Christmas to everyone he went by. Needless to say some like the cheerful greeting; others threw things at him. "Missed me!" he laughed as a stapler flew passed his right shoulder.**

**"A little to the left there, Banner." Spiderman heard Ironman say. **

**"Merry Christmas guys!" Spiderman said hurrying over to them. **

**"Merry Christmas little guy!" Ironman said with an 'I totally told him to throw that stapler' face. Which Spiderman missed because he got distracted saying merry Christmas to rest of the Avengers as they came into the room. **

**"Merry Christmas to you as well!" the Cap said taking a seat. Their meeting soon stared and all Spiderman could think was what he should get everyone for Christmas. **

**"I've got it!" he said jumping out if his seat. **

**"Oh no not again." Fury sighed **

**"You got what?" Wolverine growled out. Spiderman cleared his throat, **

"**I have just decided what we all are doing for Christmas!" Everyone looked at the boy. They fell into silence, **

**"Are you going to tell us what it is?" Black willow asked **

**"Oh right!" Spiderman said looking around. Thor faced palmed, as the others shook their heads. **

"**Okay so for Christmas we are going to do... Wait for it... A secret Santa!" **

**"What is Santa?" Thor asked **

**"Here we go again." Hawkeye sighed and put his head down on the table. **

**"Hum that might be fun." Black widow said as she thought it over. **

**"I like that idea!" the Cap said nodding. **

**"We all need to draw names!" Spiderman said **

**"Here I will write them down." Black widow said writing down everyone's names.**

**"Chief you want in this?" she asked looking at fury. **

**"No."**

**"Okay then." they ripped the names out, and folded them.**

**"Alright everyone take one." they all drew names.**

**"Oops. Drew myself." Black widow said putting the paper back in the pile, "Okay draw again." By the time that happened there was only three names left. Including Black Widow's. And there only two others who had to draw were Thor and ironman. 'One of those two have to have her!' Hawkeye thought.**

**"Now don't tell anyone who you got!" with that they all looked at their names. Spiderman got wolverine 'I have no idea what to get him.' Spiderman thought. Wolverine got Thor 'what do you get a "god"' . Thor got Banner 'what is all this for?' Banner got Hawkeye. Hawkeye got Ironman 'Eww. I wonder who got Natasha?' Ironman got Black Widow, 'alright I got the girly.' Black Widow got Captain America 'time to go shopping.' Captain America got Spiderman ' I wonder what kids of this time like?' They all sat in their seats and awkwardly sat glancing at each other.**

**"So can we go?" Ironman asked Fury. **

**"Fine." they all filed out. Hawkeye was determined to find out who got Black Widow and switch with them. He soon decided that asking who Tony got was not the best idea. So he caught up with Thor **

**"Hey Thor," the blond man stopped and turned to Hawkeye. **

**"Yes friend Clint?" Clint pulled him to side of the hallway.**

**"Who did you draw?" **

**"I thought we were not supposed to tell anyone." Thor asked giving Clint a confused look. **

**"Well I really wanted to get Natasha, I got her a present for her already."**

**'Oh that is a bad lie, I wonder if he will fall for it.' Clint thought to himself. **

"**Oh that is a good reason! But I fear I don't have her. My apologies." he did not have her, oh no that means**

**"Alright who wants to go shopping with me!?" Tony yelled from down the hallway. **

**"Stark." Clint face palmed and then dragged his hand down his face. A new problem popped up in Clint's mind, 'I have Tony, so I can't trade him. Well shit.' while in deep thought Clint did not notice a certain Stark creeping closer to him. "WHAT! Ya thinking about there Clint?" Tony yelled him his ear. **

**"God!" Clint glared at Tony **

**"What is the matter with you?"**

**"I was dropped on my head as a baby." Tony said with a shrug. "Or so I have been told. Walk with me." Tony asked/ told Clint. "So I don't know what to get Natasha, oh by the way I drew her. Just so you know." Clint interrupted him**

**"I got you."**

**"You sound hurt. Like it was a punch in the face!" Tony said then he thought. "Ah I know why you wanted to get her." then he smile evilly **

**'hear it comes.' Clint thought **

**"You want to trade me, dontcha?" Tony wiggled his eyebrow. Clint sighed**

**"I was hoping to, but the only problem is I got you remember. So we can't because you would get yourself." Tony thought, **

**"That might work out well for me." Clint Often worried about this man. "Why?" **

**"Who else would get me the perfect gift other than myself?!"**

**Clint blinked **

**"I should have saw that one coming." he mumbled to himself.**

**"So gimme!" Tony said reaching for the paper, but it was an awkward moment because the paper was in Clint's back pocket. At this moment, Natasha walked by and raised an eye brow. Tony saved this from being too awkward, by shouting. "OH MY GOD! THAT SPIDER WAS HUGE!" Clint faced palmed. But played along. **

**"That was such a scary spider!" Natasha rolled her eyes **

**"Guys." then she walked back the way she came. **

**"Good luck getting her a present." Tony said then blew a raspberry at her. Clint smiled, **

"**Is that offer for shopping still up Stark?" Tony smiled evilly**

**"Sure." then they were off on what may have been the worst Christmas shopping in Clint's life. **

**The next day everyone exchanged their gifts. Clint gave Natasha a large box, which upon taking it almost clattered to the ground. She knelt down on the ground and started to open it. Her eyes lit up with happiness as she pulled out a new completely black hand gun. She smiled then looked around. Clint gave her a funny look then without warning she moved forward and landed her lips on his. But it was over as soon as it started. Spiderman snickered and whispered to Thor's ear, "Ooooo some people just had a little moment!" This was loud enough for everyone to hear and they all laughed. **

**So maybe it was a good Santa. **


End file.
